


Frozen with Fire

by Silver94



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsa Has Ice Powers, F/M, Fire Powers, Queen Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver94/pseuds/Silver94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is gifted a slave girl from a nearby kingdom, but this girl has more than a few secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Frozen, Disney does. I am not profetting from this work in any way.  
> My personal characters do belong to me.  
> This work is not beta read, so I'm sorry for the mistakes :( But let me know if I should continue this story! Thanks!

“No, this can’t be happening…” Elsa looked down at the young girl at her feet, pledging her allegiance to the country of Arendelle. This girl was under her control, under her power because of the ice shard that had embedded itself in her heart. It was her own fault that this happened and she had done everything she could to prevent these kinds of accidents. She didn’t try hard enough. 

It all started with a stormy night, don’t all sad stories start with one of those? Well, Anna had taken it upon herself to arrange for a meeting with a young prospect in a near by kingdom. 

“Elsa, you know you can’t stay alone forever. I mean…I will always be here for you, but I won’t ever be what you really need in the end.” She had said. 

Elsa had glared hard and angrily at her little sister. I certainly do not need a man! Who does she think she is? 

“Fine, I’ll go. But only to entertain your ridiculous fancy. I will only be negotiating trade and water tax with his father, King Triston, most of the time anyways. You know we don’t agree with some of the standards Inder Kingdom has adopted anyways.”

Anna just scoffed, “Don’t be a stick in the mud! Or rather an icicle in the snow as you would have it!” she linked arms with her older sister, confident that her plan would work. King Triston's son, Prince Alder was a very nice man and was next in line to the throne as well. Not that Else cared about that second part...being the queen and all. 

“You’ll have to stay here and keep up the kingdom, you know.” Elsa reminded her. Perhaps with the mention of responsibility Anna would cave, giving up her hair-brained idea. 

Anna narrowed her eyes, “I’m not going to fall for whatever you’re trying right now.” Her voice firm. 

Elsa bit back a sigh and resigned herself to the short trip she was being forced into taking. “Don’t sell the kingdom for a pound of chocolate while I’m gone.”  
Anna gasped and slugged Elsa in the arm. “How dare you even consider that! It would have to be at least three pounds.”  
************************

“ Do not show yourself to them, Ali, they will kill you. Promise me you will be on your best behavior.” The elderly slave spoke to the younger slave girl. She had taken care of Alex (Ali) ever since the brunette girl had been a toddler. But now Alex was getting sold off, or rather, given away as a gift from the kingdom. The news had been given to them a good week ago.

“Why?! What have I done wrong? I serve faithfully and do as I am told.” Alex grasped her hair in frustration and fear. She breathed quicker and quicker, the air seeming to scrape the inside of her lungs with every breath. 

There was nothing to be done about it, she was a slave, nothing but a piece of property to be given away or sold at a whim. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, dear Ali. But something right! You’ll get a better life beyond here, I can just feel it. My old bones don’t lie, you know” the elder slave chuckled mostly for Ali's benefit. She didn’t know what they planned on doing with Alex, but she had tried to get as much information as possible. All she was able to find out was that her precious, gifted Ali was being given away as a present. To who? She didn’t know. 

“What if they find out about my power, Gera?” Alex whispered to her elderly friend. She could not speak louder, especially when it concerned her…special ability. 

This power had caused her strife and heart ache the moment she discovered it, and it could certainly be used against others. That’s what she was afraid of along with being burned as a witch. Not that that would work anyways. She controlled the fire…most of the time. 

Gera sighed and eased her aged body into a chair, she knew this day would come. “You have to be really careful, Ali. Do not lose control. Conceal the flame inside you, don’t let it show. I have known you since you were an adorable little girl and now you’ve grown into a beautiful young lady, I have faith you can take control.”

Alex didn’t have the same faith in herself, but she supposed that she had no other choice but to follow the only advise her adoptive mother had to give her on the Last day at home. 

“Alright, so conceal, don’t feel. Put on a show. One wrong move and I’ll be a living freak who can’t get burned alive. But will probably get beheaded.” Alex repeated to herself. She yelped as she was slapped upside the head. 

“Don’t be stupid either! I don’t want those negative thoughts of yours floating around in your head. Listen to me, be an obedient slave and no one will bother you. Much like no one bothers you here.” Gera rebuked the dramatic teen. 

“The Prince requests his gift be readied in the proper attire and be educated on her role.” A messenger boy popped into the room and read from a scroll.  
Alex exchanged a look with Gera before hugging the old woman. “Goodbye, I…can’t say how much to mean to me.” 

Gera hugged the girl back, “Get along, you know I can’t deal with long goodbyes.” She smiled, but a glint in her eyes revealed a hidden sadness as Alex was escorted from the area to be prepared.  
*********************

Elsa swept into the room Like a cold winter breeze, not to be fooled with. King Triston had given her quarters in the castle, but had not met her when she arrived. How could he be so brash? She forcefully calmed herself down and made herself sit. He did not deserve the energy she was wasting on him. And hopefully she would be on the ship out of here as soon as Prince Alder realized he did not want to court a woman, let alone a queen, who was ice cold or could be. 

A rap at the door snagged her attention, “HIS Majesty sends his apologies and suggests his son, Prince Adler as an alternative for his presence.” The messenger boy quivered out the last phrase as the room dropped in temperature and Elsa's face hardened into a neutral mask. 

“I shall accept the invitation to see Prince Alder then, and shall be departing early in the morning.” She commanded, cutting her trip short. She had come to speak to the king and would not stay longer to entertain this Prince who thought she would rather see him instead.

The messenger took off again with the message in hand and a frightened look in his eyes. He has heard rumors of the queen of Arendelle but had not really believed they were real until now. She was truly an ice queen. 

Several minutes later Elsa was making polite conversation with the crown Prince and trying to keep a professional atmosphere, even though he was doing everything to convince her to relax. 

This man is as bad as his father, he’s rude and brash and arrogant. There’s no way I can make this work. I may be able to work magic, but I’m not this kind of miracle worker. 

“So, our major export is gold and I believe with your country’s export in wood and iron, is it? We could defiantly make a long term trading plan.” He suggested, but his tone implied something other than just merchandise in the merger.

Elsa internally struggled not to roll her eyes at his efforts. “Actually Arendelle exports more ice than any other kingdom, the wood and iron are lesser exports along with diamonds.” Even though Inder Kingdom exported great amounts of gold, that’s all they had, Arendelle was much more successful in the market. 

“I see, that’s very…wonderful for your kingdom.” Alder seemed unsure what to say for a moment before turning back in his pedophile like excuse for charm. 

“I cannot stay longer than early tomorrow. I will be leaving. I do have a kingdom to run.” Elsa informed him, her voice as cool as the ice she created. 

Alder was struck silent for a moment, he was convinced that he was successfully wooing the queen, when in actuality she was just putting up with him. I can fix this, she WILL like me and we will hit it off. Father said I was for sure going to win the ice queens heart. Time to lay on the complements. 

“You’re magic has been said to be fascinating and beautiful, do you mind giving an example of what you can do?” He requested. 

Elsa was more than pleased to do this, as she could use it as a threat tactic to get the attention away from her and her kingdom. “Of course.” 

Alder smiled at her willingness to agree and sat back to watch as Elsa’s hands glowed with magic. The temperature in the room dropped until they could see their breaths, and before Alder could express his unimpressed reaction it started snowing. Elsa created a beautiful vase with ice and presented it to him. 

“If our kingdoms remain allies then I will be pleased. But if not…” the storm stopped completely and the floor and walls iced over in the unspoken threat for him to stay in her good side. 

Alder stated at the frozen beauty around him in shock and nodded silently. He seemed to forget the gift he had for her for a moment. 

“I too have gifts for you and your household.” He had several servants bring out an array of various foods and woven blankets from their alpacas. Elsa opened her mouth to thank him when he stopped her, “One more, your majesty”

A young girl was less out into the floor, she was struck with how frigid the room was and reacted almost instantly. 

“One of our finest slaves here at the castle. She is yours now.” Alder pronounced proudly, sure that Elsa would be pleased with the teen girl. 

Alex bowed before Elsa, she was wearing the colors of Arendelle and her face was calm but obedient. “Your majesty, I am pleased to serve Arendelle.” She wasn’t even able to get out the last part of her sentence before Elsa practically exploded. 

“Prince Alder, I hope you are aware that the country of Arendelle does not participate in slavery nor in the keeping of slaves!” Elsa snapped at the young Prince. 

Alder was taken back at her reaction, “Would you dishonor my kingdom by denying a gift?” he was on the defense. They treated their slaves well at the castle and he had hoped that this could be a peace gift between them. 

Elsa took a deep breath, aware that she had no other choice. “I apologize for the out burst. I will accept….your….gift of the…slave.” She planned on freeing the girl as soon as she could, perhaps this would be good as she was giving the slave girl her life back. 

Alder grinned, but it was temporary as Elsa took her leave. “I will still be leaving tomorrow.”  
He had her gifts sent to her room, if she wanted them loaded onto her ship for tomorrow then that was her choice. Alder slammed a hand on his throne in anger, this was not how he had planned this day to go.  
*********************

“So, I’m guessing it didn’t go well,” Anna approached Elsa later that day. The queen had avoided her the moment she had arrived back in Arendelle. 

“You would be guessing correctly. We still have a good standing with the Kingdom of Inder, if you’re wondering about that.” Elsa gave Anna a vague answer while signing a few papers in her office. The wide oak desk separated the two sisters, but Elsa still felt Anna’s gaze on her as she did not elaborate on the trip. 

“No, I want to know what happened with Alder. Why didn’t you guys click? He’s out going and still knows how to do businessy stuff. I thought opposites would attract…and you guys are pretty opposite.” Anna fiddled around with a glass globe on the desk.

“No. He is not what you described him to be. We did not….'click,' Anna.” Elsa replied. 

“But what happened?” Anna pressed, she got right in Elsa’s face, demanding her attention. “Please, what could have possibly happened to cause you to react this strongly? Did he insult your powers?”

“Anna, no, he didn’t insult my powers. He even asked to see them. And he gave me gifts of food and alpaca wool and artistic creations.” Elsa explained running a hand through her white-blonde hair.

“Then…what was the matter?” Anna asked, she was more serious now seeing how this was affecting her sister.

“He gifted a slave girl to me.”

Anna's mouth dropped open, “Inder Kingdom exports slaves?”

“You would know that if you would pay more attention to your studies.” Elsa smirked.

Anna scowled, “Whatever, did you say no? You did say no right?” 

“Of course I said no! But then came the whole, 'you dishonor my country if you reject such a great gift' song and dance and….” Elsa paused, “I may be queen, but the council does require me to stay in good standing with the surrounding kingdoms. Wars are not a popular thing to start.” 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t have started a war with you—“ Anna stopped speaking as the realization dawned on her. “So you accepted? Y-you have a slave?”

Elsa put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. “Anna, I had to. But she will be freed here in Arendelle, I can promise that.” 

Anna frowned and glanced around, as if the slave was in the room, “Where is she then?”

Elsa waved off the suspicion, “I had Gerda help clean her up, the poor girl was very much in need of real loving care. I’ll make sure she finds a place in Arendelle. I can’t get her to speak openly to me though, she’s….I hate to make this sound bad, but, she’s too obedient.”

“Are you sure she can find a place in Arendelle? I mean with being a slave all her life, would she actually know how to function in common society?” Anna pointed out.

“Anna! She’s not a hermit! I’m sure she could function better than you think. In fact, I’ll introduce her to you!” Elsa declared. “I have to say though, be prepared to be bowed to, she tends to do that…a lot.”

Anna smiled and agreed to go meet the slave girl from Inder. “What’s her name?”  
********************

Alex gazed at the room she was left in after Gerida left her. It’s not like the castle at Inder Kingdom was not nice as well, but the Arendelle castle just seemed warmer and more happy. Queen Elsa had said that they didn’t support slavery, which was a foreign concept to her. How did they ever get anything done? Apparently they had these people called servants to do the work, Alex had yet to figure out how they were different than slaves. 

Alex paused when she thought of Queen Elsa. She was so nice to her and had even tried to make conversation with her, unfortunately Alex was so nervous and tongue tied she had barely given the young queen her name. What would become of her now though? Would she serve the queen still?

Alex’s mind went to the conversation Queen Elsa had initiated on the deck of the ship to Arendelle. 

“Alex, do you have family here?” Elsa stood looking over the water, thinking that if she didn’t look at the young girl she might get her to open up a little. 

Alex intimidated by being even near the queen had to concentrate on the words she was saying in order to catch them. “No, your majesty, I lost them when I was a child.” She did not elaborate.

Elsa glanced down at the girl and smiled sadly. “I can understand how that feels, I lost my own parents after the left for Corona and never returned.” A cold wind whipped over them, and Alex swore she heard Elsa apologize for it. [end flashback]

“Couldn’t Queen Elsa help me with my powers? I mean, she does have her own even if we are polar opposites. Fire and ice.” Alex ignited a flame in her palm and watched the light dance around and enjoyed the heat. Something about being here made her cold all the time, even her inner heat was having trouble keeping her warm, especially when Elsa had used her powers back at the Inder Castle. 

Alex quickly snuffed out the flame when a pair of footsteps echoed in the hall. They neared her room and Alex held her breath, though she could not explain why.  
“No, I don’t know why they got into slavery, nor how the slaves are chosen. Now shush, we’re here.” Elsa’s beautiful regal voice said. 

Alex hurried to make herself look busy but had nothing to do and just ended up sitting on a bench and folding her hands together. When there is nothing to do it was best not to look suspicious and rather just to look patient. That’s what she did. 

The door opened and Queen Elsa along with a young redheaded girl (who also looked very important) stepped inside. Alex rose to her feet and bowed to both of them. The redhead exchanged an unreadable expression with the queen, but she ignored it.

“Alex, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Princess Anna. Anna, this is Alex.” Elsa made the introduction, smiling encouragingly to the former slave. 

Anna stuck out her hand, “Nice to meet you.” 

Alex paused for a moment too long before realizing her inaction was causing the awkwardness in the room to grow, or was that just her? She hesitantly took the princesses hand and shook it, an unusual act to do with royalty. Sure, she had met other slaves and exchanged handshakes with them before. 

“I am pleased to meet you as well, your highness.”

“Oh, no, no, no, please don’t call me that. It’s just Anna.” Anna protested to the former title. She certainly never considered herself a highness of any sort. 

Alex nodded silently. But her nervousness had seeped into the parts of her mind in which her power dwelled and she inwardly panicked, making it worse. The room rose in temperature and Alex bit her lip, hoping no one would notice. 

Of course Anna noticed, “Whew, it sure is getting stuffy in here. Let’s go outside to the gardens, I think you might like them.” Anna put an arm around the girl and led her out into the hall. 

Elsa smiled, Anna always knew how to take the tension out of a situation. But eventually she would need to speak with Alex to see what she wanted to do with her new life. 

“Wow, your garden is amazing!” Alex unexpectedly said as her and Anna walked around. The sun was not doing a very good job at warming the earth, so it was a bit cold outside. The various flowers from around the world along with familiar and unfamiliar fruit and vegetables plants were planted around the massive court yard. 

“well, I didn’t do much. The gardener does mostly all of it. I just have a small patch of peas over in that corner over there. But I’m afraid this spring has been too cold for them to do very well.” Anna said.

Alex walked over to Anna’s personal patch of garden, bringing a breeze of warm air with her. She saw the plants almost bask in the heat she provided. She would make sure Anna’s peas would be the best peas she ever grew. 

“I’m sure they’ll grow quicker than you think. Peas are like that.” Alex told her.

Anna looked down at the plants, somehow they looked better than they had before, but perhaps that was just her imagination.

Over the next few months Elsa helped Alex find her place in the kingdom, much to the former slaves chagrin many of the locations didn’t work out. They stressed her out more than anything. There was a bakery where she was charged to work under the local baker, but she didn’t make the bread quite right. In Inder they didn’t use leaven in their bread and the idea was foreign to her. But she had tried her hardest, even using her powers of fire to quicken the baking process. 

“You have those loaves baking back there?” the baker yelled at her. The unexpected gripe caught her off guard and the loaves burst into flames. 

Alex looked around in panic and tried to put out the flame but it only made the fire burn hotter. What would the chef think when he saw that she had caused raw loaves of bread to catch fire? Needless to say, she was excused from her internship at that bakery. She had tried to keep that one from the queen, feeling embarrassed by the queens assistance. It seemed almost the Elsa believed she owed the girl something. But Elsa had tried to place the girl in a different job after that.

“What do you like to do, Alex? I would really like to help you.” Elsa had said to her, “What I mean is that what interests you?”

Elsa had convinced Alex to sit on the couch across from her but now had to procure an answer from the shy slave. “I like to work with fire.” She said before thinking, her carefully neutral mask broke as she realized what she said.

“Oh. So you like glass making or black smithing? That’s interesting. Is that what you did back in the Inder Castle?” Elsa hoped to keep this train of thought going. She had learned in the week prior that Alex could no read, so Elsa had the girl come to the castle every day to learn from Anna’s tutor.

Alex was familiar with the art of glass making and knew it required a lot of control on the artists part and the fire had to be carefully stoked so that the heat was consistent. 

“No, I tended to the gardens and if any of the nobles needed anything, I was to assisted them, your majesty.” Alex replied. Over the past couple weeks of having to meet with the queen or the pri- Anna, Alex had gotten a little bolder in her speech and opinions. I just wish someone would just tell me what to do, I don’t know how to do this on my own.

“Yes, of course.” Elsa remembered that Prince Alder had mentioned Alex was a valued slave at the time, if course she would be used to doing more trusted tasks. A thought crossed her mind, one she would have to think about. “why Don’t you head over to the class room for your lesson.” She suggested,

Alex nodded and quickly exited as soon as the queen dismissed her. She breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
